Fantastic 5
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat realize those five legends super rangers have exist and they begin to put on those watches and turn themselves into Fantastic 5. Plot When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat left for for the comic book store, they see the comic which five legendary heroes are called "Fantastic 5" and they have amazing powers (Red Ranger Man has a power of strong, Green Ranger Woman has a power of stretching like Casper's uncle, Blue Ranger Boy has a power of frozen, Pink Ranger Girl has a power of turning invisible and Yellow Ranger Boy has a power of rest). They thinks that their real names are Samson, Jack, Bobby, Minni and Emily and now they retired for 50 years. They think that Samson, Jack, Bobby, Minni and Emily were retired and former superheroes and current civilians, so they have to find the retirement place immediately. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat arrives in the residence house and asks one of the employees if they want to see the former superheroes, Fantastic 5, Samson, Jack, Bobby, Minni and Emily whose been retired 50 years ago and they've been waiting for someone whose wanted to be Fantastic 5 to take their place. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Casper and Kat will do it for them and they replaced them by themselves and became the new Fantastic 5. The older Fantastic 5 told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat that their old command center is the Fantastic 5's headquarter's commander and his name is Radious-Merciness Hallmore and he told them that they are the next Fantastic 5 rangers, he gives Bullwinkle to be Red Strong Moose Ranger just like Samson was, Karen to be Green Elastic Woman Ranger just like Minni was, Rocky to be Blue Frozen Squirrel Ranger just like Bobby was, Kat to be Pink Invisible Girl Ranger just like Emily was and Casper to be Yellow Fast Ghost Ranger just like Jack was and then they were replaced the retired superheroes so can fight crooks. When Radious-Merciness show the new Fantastic 5 the viewing glows, the old Fantastic 5's old rival, Lita Dalinova (an evil sorceress) and she's causing the world so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat in their suits can stop her before she destroy the universe. Meanwhile Lita's assistant Fosterno F. Calamitious told his empress that the Fantastic 5 has returned and she gets very frustrated, so she told him to created a dog-like creature (who is cute and dangerous) to attack the new Fantastic 5 immediately. Back to the new Fantastic 5, they hear a puppy-like monsterous creature and he is called "The Jewel Puppyhozarus" it can turns victims into jewel statues but the Fantastic 5 grabbed his staff and then they break it and The Jewel Puppyhozarus has begin to vanish and then Lita begin angry so she can take care of those Fantastic 5 by herself as she and Calamitous throws a powedered smoke-bomb at those heroes but Kat used her Pink Invisible Girl's force field power to keep her, Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen safe, and then Rocky use his Blue Frozen Squirrel's ice power to freeze Lita and he did and then Bullwinkle use his Red Strong Moose's straight to throw Frozen Lita out of town and never seen again. After that Lita and Calamitous were defeated and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat told the original Fantastic 5 and they did it and defeating their arch nemesis and they are so proud of them because they're now as heroes, so they thank them for borrowed their uniforms and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes